¿Secretos, Oscuros?
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Alumnos de universidad!, eso era lo que éramos y aun así caímos como idiotas. Como cualquier alumno de secundaria…
1. Introduccion

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada**

* * *

 **¿Secretos, Oscuros?**

 **Alumnos de universidad!, eso era lo que éramos y aun así caímos como idiotas. Como cualquier alumno de secundaria…**

Cuando mis padres al fin dieron su consentimiento para poder vivir solo, me sentí también e inmensamente feliz!, y como no si después de haberles insistido tanto al fin me dejaron ser libre. Y es que por favor ya estaba cerca de cumplir los 21, pero claro para mamá siempre seria su bebe! Por dios estaba por los 21 años! Es que acaso no se daba cuenta!, pero bueno al grano… la cosa es que al fin pude vivir en el departamento que hace unos años atrás logre comprar con los ahorros de mis empleos provisionales,( el condenado de mi padre no quiso compararme uno, como si no le sobrara el dinero. Viejo miserable, a claro pero díganle gasta en cualquier estupidez allí estaba primero) lo que como siempre al ser practicante te pagan lo mínimo y eso, lo bueno es que madre siempre me apoyo en ese sentido y me ayudo a completar el dinero para la compra del departamento, que al ser grande; cuatro habitaciones, una cocina, tres baños, una sala; me costó bastante. Pero bien, como decía me cambie de hogar y si, los primeros días extrañe el aroma a desayuno recién hecho, la ropa lavada y planchada. Si, extrañe como nunca a "mami", pero eso jamás lo demostré y menos cuando tres de mis colados amigos se vinieron a vivir conmigo, aun lamento ese día.

Era uno de esos días comunes en los que me tenía que levantar, más temprano de lo común, a preparar el desayuno cuando…

***F***

Tengan cuidado, por favor – la joven mujer de ojos lilas miraba con atención como los hombres encargados del transporte de sus pertenencias ingresaban a su recién comprado departamento –

Si se rompe algo, juro que lo hare saber a su supervisor! – amenazo otro jovencita que se canso de ver como su amiga era ignorada por los hombres –

Dita, no hagas escándalo – reprendió otra de ojos azules –

Los vecinos necesitan dormir – apoyo otra más, que veía con seriedad a los trabajadores –

Tenias que traer eso? – pregunto la peli celeste a la de cabello aguamarina que recargada en la pared leía con interés un libro –

Si tu trajiste **eso** , porque yo no? – respondió sin levantar la mirada, haciendo que la otra le mirara con enfado y se cruzara de brazos –

Tranquilas, que hay espacio - trato de calmar la peli lila, que ya veía venir una pelea –

Ya es todo – la peli negra verdoso, se aseguro de que así fuera – ahora sí, adentro – expreso pasando cerca a las otras –

Gracias! Y que tengan buen día! – deseo la jovencita de cabellos lilas a los trabajadores, después de firmar la constancia de recepción –

Tienes que ser tan cortes – la mirada azulada y fría se concentro el la peli lila que se encogió de hombros como respuesta –

***F***

Después de tal alboroto, no pude concentrarme en mi desayuno sin saber que pasaba en el departamento de alado, así que suspirando me asome a ver qué pasaba y bien, debo decirlo y aceptarlo por igual…me quede con cara de baboso, al ver a las cuatro señoritas que al parecer eran las dueñas del departamento A684, ese departamento que quedaba justo frente a mi departamento, y eran ellas las que armaban escándalo, y antes de ver como los hombres de mudanza se marchaban al fin pude ver mejor a las peculiares señoritas; peli lila, peli celeste, peli negro con algo de verde y peli aguamarina, todas lindas.

Ese fue el primer día que vi a las nuevas vecinas, vecinas que me traerían más de un dolor de cabeza, y con dolor de cabeza me refiero a mis actuales compañeros de convivencia. Y hasta hoy me pregunto, como es que paso?

Si bien fue mi culpa por haberles contado sobre ellas, de donde iba yo a saber que Ángelo y Milo se iban a colar a mi depa. Solo para estar más cerca de las CHICAS, que resultaron siendo al igual que Ángelo y yo, estudiantes del extranjero. Eso me vine a enterar después.

***M***

No me digas – Shaka frunció el seño al ver la mueca de enfado de sus compañeros - jugo, fruta y ensalada – describió lo que había en la mesa –

Ey, si quieren otra cosa se levantan y cocinan – respondió el rubio con molestia –

Es que no conoces el pan, la carne, el huevo, la papas…- las palabras de DM, hicieron babear un poco al griego que ya se imaginaba toda clase de comida en su cabeza –

Que cinismo con ustedes! – Shaka por poco y les tira la jarra de jugo – viven en mi departamento, no arreglan, no cocinan, no limpian y encima se quejan de que los quiera mantener sanos! – los fulmino con la mirada –

Relájate Shaka, que te va a subir la presión – Milo ya estaba atacando las manzanas troceadas y rociadas de yogurt – no le hagas caso a DM, aunque…a esto si le falta carne, no soy vaca para comer pasto – dijo refiriéndose a la ensalada –

Pasto? – Shaka se llevo dos dedos a la sien – tu ignorancia me desespera Milo – se dejo caer en la silla del pequeño comedor – traguen de una vez, que tenemos que ir para la U y les advierto no quiero llegar tarde – amenazo con el puño –

***M***

Camus! – el grito de Afrodita, casi provoca que Shura deje caer su tasa de café –

Ahora que quieres? – la francesa miro con aburrimiento a la peli celeste que la asesinaba con la mirada –

Donde dejaste mi secadora?! – grito a todo pulmón –

Baja la voz – pido Shura que seguía tomando su desayuno – no estamos en un mercado –

Dile a ella!, porque tuvo que coger mis cosas! – señalo acusadora –

Yo no cogí nada – se defendió – que seas una dejada y dejes tus cosas por donde mejor te parezca, no es mi culpa – tomo su vaso de jugo y se dispuso a terminar de desayunar –

No te hagas! Estoy segura que Tú la cogiste! – volvió a gritar –

Quien le compro sus tomates a Camus y no a Afrodita? – Mu llego al comedor – que escándalo con ustedes, no me sorprendería que uno de nuestros vecinos venga a quejarse – diciendo eso se sentó a la mesa, donde ya le esperaba su desayuno servido, cortesía de Shura – que paso? – Pregunto a la peli negro verdosa que como respuesta se encogió de hombros y negó –

Déjalas – le susurro a la menor que asintió – las espero a bajo – diciendo ello la vajilla utilizada y poner al fregadero – Camus termina de desayunar, Dita vete a alistar que no quiero llegar tarde…tu secadora está en la sala, la dejaste ayer por la noche – sin más que decir abandono el departamento –

***M***

Y yo creí que éramos los escandalosos – Milo codeo a DM para que mirara a quien había salido del dep. y caminaba rumbo a sala de recepción del edificio – es la mayor, no? –

Mmm…si, Shura – respondió – aun me pregunto qué padres locos les ponen nombre de chicos a sus hijas – negó y sonrió con burla –

Te acuerdas…- Milo rio –

Si, pobre Shaka le hicieron Bulling por ello –

Ni lo recuerdes a un sigue picado por ello…jajajaja…pero dime quien le iba a creer –

Nadie – acepto –

Muevan el trasero idiotas!, que tengo menos de cinco minutos! – los reprendió el rubio –

Ya vamos! – ambos salieron disparados la salida del edificio, ya sabían que Shaka era capaz de dejarlos y la verdad era que con lo tarde que ya era, no querían ir caminando –

 *****M*****

 **PV: Primer capítulo y no sé cómo rayos voy a seguir esto…**

 **Ikki: a que viene eso? –**

 **PV: Ikki! De mi corazón! No sé como cumplir el reto para el cumpleaños de Shaka!… T.T-**

 **Ikki: que reto? –**

 **PV: …-**

 **Ikki: ya me acorde…-**

 **PV: no se me ocurre NADA! –**

 **Ikki: …y esto?-**

 **PV: estaba escribiendo para el reto y me salió esto, pero no tiene nada del reto! –**

 **Ikki: cierra el pico y comienza a trabajar, entonces –**

 **PV: no puedo, es que no se como…hay términos que ni siquiera conozco –**

 **Ikki: y porque no preguntas o investigas –**

 **PV: me da pereza –**

 **Ikki: ¬.¬ -**

 **PV: chicas me ayudan en mi reto? – n.n –**

 **Ikki: eres de lo peor –**

 **PV: si dicen si, les contestó por PM, de que va el reto…besos!-**


	2. Oscuro pasado

**Oscuro pasado**

Ya basta...- el jadeo de su hermana y su suplica hizo que cesara el ataque. Estaban practicando la autodefensa -

Te cansaste - la peli celeste que estaba tendida en el mueble, que habían sido corridos para dejar espacio, miro con aburrimiento a las otras dos -

Ahora me dejan leer? - pregunto la peli aguamarina con enfado, pues el entrenamiento de sus hermanas la distraían constantemente -

Shura, porque siempre tengo que ser yo...-la ojí lila miro a las otras dos - porque no las obligas a entrenar como a mí...-hizo un puchero -

Que aburrido - la peli celeste agito la mano con desprecio -

Tengo cosas que hacer - respondió Camus para luego tirarse en el otro mueble junto a su libro -

Shura...- se quejo Mu al ver como las otras hacían lo que querían mientras ella no podía -

Descansemos - fue lo único que dio como respuesta - niñas... - dejo salir un suspiro ante la nostalgia que sintió al ver a sus tres hermanas...

Eran hijas de un juez supremo, por ello y por la carrera profesional de su padre, jamás habían tenido una niñez tranquila.

Al ser juez supremo, su padre, tenía baja su cargo muchos jueces que en su mayoría para su defecto eran corruptos. Jueces que se vendían al mejor postor, ignorando muchas veces la leyes o incluso amparándose en los blancos que dejaba la ley para hacer lo que les viniese en gana. Muchas veces su padre tuvo que lidiar con muchos de esos jueces, por lo que destituyó e incluso pidió el que se les quitara sus licencias, y en casos bastante graves había enviado a muchos a la cárcel, lo cual le había acarreado más de un problema.

Cuando el primer incidente ocurrió, ella tenía apenas 8 años, una edad en la que ya se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba e incluso para saber como debía proceder, su casa había sido atacada por un grupo de personas vestidas en su totalidad de negro y con rostros cubiertos...no asesinaron, no dañaron físicamente a nadie, solo dejaron una advertencia: su padre debía pensar mejor lo que hacía se arrepentiría…

Luego de ese incidente, su padre decidió que por más que las amara y deseara su bien, el no podía permitir que solo por su seguridad, personas corruptas sigan libres por lo que tomo la siguiente decisión para sus 4 hijas, Shura iría a un internado en España, Afrodita que era la segunda iría a Suecia, Mu la tercera iría a China y Camus iría a Francia; esa decisión las había separado y al mismo tiempo las había cuidado del peligro, ya que después de que ellas se marcharan muchas personas queridas habían sido dañadas.

Diez años después y con la mayoría de edad, ella también tomo la decisión de cambiarse de nombre e ir por sus hermanas. Su padre no se opuso e incluso estuvo de acuerdo con su idea, solo le pidió no dar indicios de ser familiares suyos. Así vivieron por cinco años, viajando de país en país y cambiándose de nombre, hasta que pisaron tierras griegas y fue allí donde decidieron retomar sus mismos nombres pero no su apellido, en Grecia ellas solo eran amigas, nada mas...pues según su padre, había un líder narcotraficante que estaba en su búsqueda. Debían evitar a todo y todos, y más allá de eso cuidarse entre las cuatro.

***M***

El traslado de universidad había sido algo cansado pues el rector y los directores de las carreras se habían puesto pesados al momento de dar información personal.

Y a ellos qué diablos - mascullo a salir de sala de profesores. Le molestaba que estos se hayan quedado mirándola cuando dijo su nombre - ni que fuera la primera mujer con nombre de chico...- bufo con enfado al momento de caminar directo al edificio de la facultad de ingeniería Civil -...- iba a ingresar al salón cuando el vibrar de su celular la detuvo - dime...- puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar el pedido de su hermana - ya yo lo pido - fue lo único que dijo antes de entrar a aula para su suerte aun era temprano, no tendría que lidiar con murmullos molestos -

***M***

Es enserio - Shaka dejo salir un gruñido al saber que sus amigos no le creían - hace dos días se han mudado, frente a mi departamento -

O sea que ya tienes vecino de piso - acertó a decir el castaño -

Sí, pero como les decía esas chicas son algo extrañas -

Chicas?! - Milo para la conversación - primero dijiste que se llamaban, Shura, Axel, Camus y Mu...eso suena a chicos -

Si, a eso voy - nuevamente le quitaron las palabras al rubio -

Me dices que hablabas de chicos todo el rato!, rayos! Shaka ya decía yo que tirabas para el otro bando - Ángelo y Milo estallaron en risas después de las palabras del primero -

Si se callaran! - el rubio en cualquier momento golpeaba a los otros dos -

Ya déjenlo hablar - pidió el castaño ocultando su risa -

Como decía, el punto es que si tienen nombre de chicos pero son chicas - explico -

Si y Aioria no es un idiota - expreso Milo y de paso molestaba al castaño menor que acaba de llegar -

Te escuche Milo y luego dices que no hablas a mis espaldas -

Quieto - Aioros detuvo el ataque de su hermano -

Y decías Shaka - desvió el tema el italiano, pues por muy divertidas que se le hicieran las peleas de ese par, ya tenía suficiente por ese día -

Que mis vecinas, al parecer estudiaran aquí en la U y además...miren allá esta Shura - el rubio la señalo disimuladamente -

Yo veo una chica, donde esta ese tal Shura...de que hablan? - miro confundido el castaño menor a todos -

Se los dije, Marín trafica cerebros - las palabras burlonas Milo no se hicieron esperar -

El gato no tiene de que preocuparse - sentencio DM -

Ay mi hermano - suspiro con resignación el mayor de los castaños-

Estoy aquí! - reclamo indignado -

Y como decía...-Lo ignoraron -

Va! Si me van a seguir tratando así yo me voy! Tengo una cita con Marín! - dicho ello se giro indignado - sigan con su conversación de viejas chismosas, SOLTERONES! -

Si, si anda...- Milo agito su mano con desprecio -

Esto, buenas tardes - los cuatros chicos concentraron su atención en quien les había hablado - me podrían decir dónde queda la oficina de coordinación de horarios y cursos extra curriculares - pidió de manera seria la joven de cabello negro verdoso -

Esto sí, mira camina hasta el edificio de allá junto a la fuente, caminas por el pasillo central y el la tercera puerta allí esta la oficina - indico Aioros al ver que ninguno de sus amigos se decidía a hablar -

Gracias - sin más que decir se marcho siguiendo las indicaciones dadas -

Por el asentó es de España - expreso Shaka pensativo -

Esta linda - opino Milo -

Pero si buda dice lo cierto, no creo que quiera tener novia con nombre de hombre, todos pensarían que soy gay cuando hable de ella - hizo un gesto repulsivo -

Eso si ella te acepta - las palabras de Aioros hicieron reír a los otros dos - aunque, saben ahora que lo pienso...esa chica estaba en los pasillos de mi facultad - hablo mientras buscaba en sus recuerdos la confirmación de sus palabras-

mmm...puede ser, según tengo entendido y si los chimes de mis vecinas son ciertos, Shura estudia Ingeniería Civil, Axel Ingeniería Ambiental, Mu Arquitectura y Camus Ciencias Políticas -

Vaya si que son un grupo peculiar – suspiro DM – ya recuerdo!, ahora que lo dices hoy entro a clases una chica nueva –

Y ahora recuerdas? – Milo rodo los ojos –

***M***

Bien, Srta. Eso es todo, solo asegúrese de que no se crucen sus horarios o tendrá problemas, fuera de eso está todo bien -

Si -

Bien, dígame a que cursi extracurricular quiere inscribirse? -

A esgrima - las palabras de la joven y la manera en que las dijo, le hicieron al hombre darse cuenta de que no bromeaba -

Esta segura, digo seria la única mujer del grupo - hablo el hombre -

No importa -

Si así lo quiere - el mayor se encogió de hombros- algo más? -

Me podría decir que otros cursos extra curriculares hay? -

***M***

No puedo, tengo que ir al trabajo – negó el castaño mayor – otro día con gusto –

Y ustedes, que? – Shaka levanto levemente su ceja al ver a sus colados amigos en su auto –

Vamos a cercióranos de que no esté alucinando, buda – declaro con cinismo el griego –

Si que más –

De paso conocemos a tus vecinas – expreso junto a una sonrisa insinuadora el italiano, lo que hizo que el rubio rodara los ojos –

Metiches!, sube Aioros te dejamos en el camino – expreso al mayor que asintió –

***M***

Esperen! – Los tres jóvenes miraron con curiosidad a la chica peli celeste que corría hacia donde ellos estaban – paren el ascensor – pidió al ver que las puertas se cerraban –

…- el rubio, interpuso su pie para hacer lo pedido –

Gracias – la sueca agradeció la ayuda –

Es ella – susurro DM a los otros dos que observaron por un rato a la joven, que los ignoraba –

Pueden dejar de hacer eso! – los miro con enfado y con desagrado, antes de bajar. Habían llegado al piso 6 del edificio –

Uy, que carácter – se burlo DM –

Vamos – Shaka negó levemente –

Nos invitas a comer, mínimo – Milo y DM se habían tirado en los muebles de sala, ni al bien pusieron un pie en el departamento –

Me han visto con cara de caritativo o qué? –

Dale Shaka, además somos los únicos que soportamos tu pasto –

Con ustedes no se puede – suspiro y llamo a toda su paciencia antes de ponerse a cocinar –

***M***

Que hacen? – Mu miro con curiosidad a sus hermanas que le hacían señas desde la puerta de su departamento – que? – Sonrió un poco al ver los gestos – Pregúntale al vecino si tiene electricidad? - logro entender en el movimiento de labios que hacia Camus – y porque no la hacen ustedes? – cuestiono –

Porque no!, ahora mueve el trasero! – ordeno Afro, con expresión seria –

…- sabiendo que si no hacia lo que sus hermanas le pedían, no entraría al depa. decidió hacer lo pedido –…- toco suavemente la puerta –

Abran! – escucho una voz en grito de alguna parte del lugar –

No es nuestra casa – respondió otra –

Si, mamá me enseño a no abrir puertas ajenas – le siguió otra para luego escuchar risas –

Par de inútiles! – escucho a la primera voz más cerca, luego un par de golpes, unas quejas y por ultimo unos pasos cerca a la puerta –

Que extraños…-murmuro antes de ver como la puerta era abierta –

Si? – El rubio miro un tanto sorprendido a la jovencita que lo miraba un tanto cohibida –

Esto, buenas tardes…- saludo con una leve sonrisa y miro de reojo a sus hermanas, y las muy condenadas habían cerrado la puerta - quería saber, si esto tiene luz eléctrica ya que en mi departamento no hay –

Pasa – invito a lo que la joven dudo un momento para luego aceptar – no, no me he dado cuenta. Aun es muy temprano para encender la luz y acabo de llegar - cometo mientras la guiaba a la sala –

Buda muero de hambre – fue lo que los recibió en la sala –

Disculpa – pidió Shaka a Mu, que solo negó – ey! Parásitos sirvan de algo y vean si hay electricidad –

Y para que…- recién el par de ojos turquesas y azules caían sobre la jovencita que venía tras su amigo –

Buenas tardes – saludo la joven al ver que era presa de la mirada de ambos hombres –

Hola linda – Milo cual resorte se puso de pie y se acerco a la muchacha –

Milo – el rubio cortó su paso –

Amargado – mascullo antes de hacer lo pedido, acercarse al interruptor y presionarlo – no, nada…-

Gracias! Supongo que iré a administración a pedir información – la peli lila sonrió y dio la vuelta con toda la intensión de marcharse dejando atrás al italiano y griego con una mirada extrañada –

A veces pasa, no te molestes al rato llega – expreso el rubio que la había seguido –

mmm…supongo, de nuevo gracias – sin más salió del lugar y se dirigió a su casa –

***M***

Diablos!, no debimos escuchar al tarado de al lado – se quejo Afro, al escuchar la alerta de batería baja de su celular –

Tú fuiste la primera en decir: esperemos – recordó Camus que acostada, leía en su tablet –

Me lo prestas! – le importo un pepino las palabras de la francesa y paso a molestar a la peli lila que escuchaba música –

No –

No seas cruel!, me aloco! –

Exagerada – tras el grito de Afro y las de Camus, el edificio quedo en silencio –

Cam…- la peli celeste sonrió con maldad – préstamelo! – le quito la tablet y salió corriendo, pero en su intento cayó estrepitosamente al no ver por dónde iba, choco con un silla – ah! –

Eso te pasa por rata! – rio Cam en tanto le quitaba el aparato –

Te odio! – grito –

Como si me importara – respondió la francesa –

Silencio – pidió Mu, al escuchar unos pasos cerca a la puerta principal –

Que…-Camus tapo la boca de la mayor –

Alguien viene – susurro Mu –

Seguro es Shura – susurro también Camus –

No lo creo…- murmuro Afro después de ser liberada –

Auch – se quejo la francesa al recibir un golpe en su brazo - que…-

Silencio – pidió la peli lila – se paro…-

Debe ser Shura…- murmuro nervias la peli celeste –

No…- las palabras de la peli aguamarina fueron calladas por unos golpes a la puerta – siempre lleva llave –

Buenas noches – las tres pegaron un brinco al escuchar una voz desconocida para dos de ellas, pero no para una –

Es el vecino – tranquilizo la peli lila, antes de acercarse a abrir la puerta, claro seguida muy cerca de sus hermanas – buenas noches, si? – pregunto al abrir la puerta y alumbrar con su celular, encontrarse con el rubio –

Hola, esto acabo de regresar y me encuentro que no hay luz, por ello fui a administración a preguntar sobre el motivo y me dijeron que había una falla en los fusibles y que posiblemente no abría electricidad hasta mañana – explico el rubio –

Y? – Afrodita podía llegar a ser muy descortés y despectiva –

Pues les traje esto y de paso quería saber si estaban bien – les entrego un sobre de velas –

Gracias – Mu recibió lo entregado y sonrió al rubio –

Hubiese sido mejor ayuda traer una linterna – murmuro Camus, para desagrado de Shaka y pena de Mu –

Discúlpalas y gracias…- pidió apurada la peli lila. Porque sus hermanas no podían ser amables –

Bien, que tengan buena noche – se despidió –

Si buena con esta oscuridad maldita – gruño la peli celeste – porque le agradeces nadie le pidió ayuda – el rubio que disponía a regresar a su depa. paró en seco –

Mi madre me enseño a ser atento con las personas y más con las señoritas, por ello vine – sin más que decir el rubio continuo su camino –

Si, si como digas – Camus y Dita agitaron su mano con desprecio –

Con ustedes no se puede – regaño la peli lila – solo quiso ser amable – suspiro –

Nadie se lo pidió – Camus se cruzo de brazos –

Que hacen? – la voz de la mayor de todas hizo pegar un salto a la tres chicas –

Nada –

Pasamos – indico al ver que sus hermanas no se movían –

Este si claro – sonrió la tres –

Y que vino a hacer aquí, el chico de al lado? – pregunto Shura –

Pues no informo el porque la falta de electricidad y nos trajo esto – explico y mostro Mu –

mmm…ya han cenado? – Pregunto a lo que las otras tres callaron – bien, Mu vamos – suspiro y pidió a la peli lila –

Porque, yo…- reclamo –

No pienso arriesgar que este par cocine y mucho peor en la oscuridad – señalo a las otras dos –

Inútiles – murmuro Mu en tanto seguía a la mayor que alumbraba el camino con una linterna pequeña –


	3. Chapter 3

**El buen Samaritano**

Hay no…por favor no… - internamente suplicaba y rogaba a los dioses, que lo que ella sentía y ya atribuía a algo, solo se su imaginación – no, por favor…- se removió un poco, como quien se acomoda en su sitio, y cuando vio hacia abajo…si, era lo que pensó – tenía que ser…- bufo al comprobar que, sí había sido lo que había pensado. Miro a todas partes y gracias al cielo, ese día había optado por sentarse al final del aula, como si ya predijera lo que iba a ocurrir – porque a mí…? – se lamento al ver que más que un problema, no tenia como solucionarlo o mejor dicho no sabía cómo salir del salón sin que los demás se voltearan a verla, porque vamos era nueva y encima de ello de un país oriental, o sea muchos de los alumnos te veían como el patito feo los primeros días o como una opción para conocer, pero ese día no quería que siquiera la notaran y más por el problema que tenía –

Estas bien? – Casi pega el grito de su vida, pues había estado muy metida en sus pensamientos que ni cuanta se había dado que uno de sus compañeros de clase y justamente el que se había sentado a su costado la miraba con curiosidad –

…si…- se tardo en contestar y hasta dudo en decir ese monosílabo, por ello es que ese muchacho, que se le hacía extrañamente conocido pero no recordaba muy bien donde lo había visto, le estaba mirando de esa manera –

Mientes – sentencio con algo de burla y le miro con suspicacia –

… - no sabía que decirle o como evitar que le siguiera mirando al final ella solo quería salir de allí sin que nadie la notara y notara ese pequeño problema que seguramente en unos minutos seria grande. En ese momento quiso ser Camus o Afro, ellas sí que hubiesen podido salir airosas de esa situación, con un simple QUE TE IMPORTA, una mirada fría y despectiva hubiesen hecho que el chico de cabello azul se girara y no vuelva a preguntar, pero no era ellas y su carácter distaba mucho – cosas personales – respondió sin mucho ánimo –

El mal de Andrés? – pregunto con una ceja levemente alzada –

Qué? – miro con desconcierto al chico, pues no había entendió a que rayos se refería y además había cuestiones que la tenía ocupado su mente –

Pues, el mal de las chicas – explico un poco al ver que sí, la chica no conocía el término con el que sus amigas definían el mal que viene cada mes – el mal de Andrés, el que viene cada mes – rio un poco ante eso –

…- sus ojos entrecerrados y sus mejillas rojas, delataban su estado de molestia y vergüenza –

Y…digo, es eso, no? – Carraspeo un poco al ver la faz de la peli lila –

No – se sentía una mentirosa, pero no era como si fuese a admitir de buenas a primeras que lo que suponía el chico era verdad. Era vergonzoso además que chica le contaba esas cosas a un chico? –

Vamos es normal, no es como si fuera algo extraño – la desfachatez con la que hablaba le estaba sacando de sus cávales – ven te ayudo – el tendió su chaqueta, para que se la pusiera en la cintura –

Yo no…- eso no se lo esperaba, pero no era momento de ponerse a desconfiar del muchacho, además estaba segura que si no se largaba de la universidad lo más rápido que podía, algo muy pero muy vergonzoso le pasaría –

Te servirá para disimular – le sonrió –

Gracias…- que más podía decir –

***M***

No es necesario – le causaba bastante pena seguir ocupando el tiempo del peli azul que ya recordaba donde lo había visto, era amigo o algo de su vecino de piso –

No es molestia – negó y le pasó un casco, sacando una mirada de confusión de la chica –

Pero…? – Miro con sorpresa la motocicleta –…yo no puedo…- negó, rápidamente. Le tenía pánico a esos automóviles –

No te pasara nada – le sonrió para darle ánimos – soy bueno conduciéndola, a demás soy bastante precavido – agrego al ver que la chica no cedía –

Este yo…- suspiro, no podía hacerle un desaire al chico que se había portado tan bien con ella, además si no fuera por él aun no hubiese salido del aula – lo prometes? – le miro con claro miedo de caerse de la moto –

Lo prometo – asintió con seriedad y luego sonrió – Milo Schorpioen – se presento y le tendió la mano –

Mu Schaf – se presento ella con una leve sonrisa y vergüenza. Como se le había pasado ese detalle, ya llevaban rato junto y ni siquiera se habían presentado –

Vamos! – ambos subieron en el vehículo – lista? – pregunto a lo que la chica se aferro a él como si su vida de pendiera de ello y asintió. Eso le saco una sonrisa –

***M***

Soy niñero? – la mirada verde se cruzo con la rosa –

No, pero son partes de tus deberes – respondió el otra sin mirarle realmente, pues su mente solo se concentraba en buscar alguna manera de alejar a ese maldito de sus hijas –

Claro y como la paga es buena…- expreso con sarcasmo –

No sé qué te quejas – le miro mal el peli verde – yo eh perdido mi vida por hacer lo correcto – bufo y miro con enfado al peli azul –

Ya y yo, que? Me muero si alguien se entera que hago – reto el peli azul –

Pero no tienes a quien…- callo al recordar ciertas cosas que casi se le pasan por alto – bien, no estamos para discutir quien está más hundido, Kanon – cerro sus ojos y busco paciencia para tenerla con ese "chico" –

Shion, hace dos meses que esa información se ha filtrado – Kanon desvió la mirada, no quería ver la reacción que seguro ese comentario le provocaría – no te aseguro nada- dijo refiriéndose a la que las hayan encontrado ya – pero te prometo que hare de todo por cuidarlas – concluyo y giro su cuerpo, era momento de partir un cumplir con esa misión. Ya unos pasos lejos de la oficina del peli verde, escucho a este gritar. Lo comprendía después de todo era su familia la que corría peligro –

Maldito! maldito! – grito con lo puños apretados y la frustración creciendo en su interior. Maldecía la hora en que decidiera hacer lo correcto y no dejarse corromper por el sistema podrido que impartía disque justicia, pues tal vez así sus hijas no estuvieran corriendo el riesgo de ser encontradas por ese maldito –

***M***


End file.
